


The Morning After

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Fluff and Smut, Hangover, M/M, Protective Jensen, Schmoop, Sick Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up the morning after they wrapped up Season 10 find Jensen and Jared both a little worse for wear and trying to figure out just what they got up to the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The usual for language and some explicit content.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Beta: Cappy712
> 
> Author Note: So after those two videos were posted the other day, some people asked for a little story so this is the muse's take on the morning after so to speak.

**The Morning After**

“What…the hell did we drink and what day is this?”

“Uh…huh?”

“No, seriously dude…what did we drink?”

“When? Before we left the set or after…we came…this is home, right? Everything’s…upside down, Jen.”

Groaning and trying to ignore the pounding between his ears, Jensen Ackles lifted his head to try to find out the answer to his best friend, co-star, and boyfriend’s question only to have to blink his eyes until the room came into view and then he was struggling to try to pull himself over the King-size bed to peer down over the side at where Jared Padalecki was laying with his long legs against the bed while the rest of him was on the floor.

“That’s cause…you’re on the floor, Jay,” Jensen told him with a fond smile that turned into a scowl and then a shout that echoed through both of the heads when he made the mistake of reaching down with the intention to try to pull Jared back onto the bed only to find himself pulled off the bed and onto the floor with the other actor. “Okay, now we’re both on the floor and…what the hell did we drink?”

The night before had been the final day on set for the two stars of Supernatural, which with 218 episodes was now the networks longest running series, and Jensen recalled with some work that he and Jared had started drinking shortly after getting to Jensen’s trailer on set and it had progressed from there.

After 10 years and 218 episodes Jensen figured he and Jared deserved to let off some steam as well as celebrate. They’d declined going out with some others from the crew to celebrate another season but that was only because Jensen had a different type of celebrating in mind; the kind that couldn’t be done in a crowd.

Of course now as he moved until his head was pillowed on Jared’s bare stomach, Jensen’s exact memories of just how much celebrating had been done and with what and where were a little sketchy when his fingers touched glass so he squinted to read the label only to groan. “Crap,” he groaned, voice still echoing in his own head. “Where did we get a bottle of whiskey from and did we drink it all ourselves?”

Jared’s one arm was thrown over his eyes so the upside down room would stop spinning while his other hand was trying to move to find something on Jensen to touch so he’d be sure where he was since the man’s deep voice was a little more gravelly than usual as well as carrying a lot more Texas than it did usually too.

As the younger of the two as well as the one who’d said he wasn’t going to drink too much so he could at least be sure they both made it home to the house they shared in Vancouver and that they didn’t do anything they’d regret later on, Jared was now certain he failed on all fronts.

His head was throbbing, his stomach was turning and his mouth tasted like something had died in it so the question about the whiskey made him groan more because he knew they hadn’t had whiskey at the house but he did seem to recall one of the crew giving Jensen one as a way to celebrate a great season and to more to come.

“Yeah,” was all that he could get out and hoped it made sense to Jensen who he’d just found when his searching had landed on the man’s face only to be grabbed and held tightly as both actors tried to place their activities from right after they made that last video to go on Jensen’s Facebook page until right that moment.

There was a burning on Jared’s thigh as his brain slowly began to work past the alcohol induced fog to suddenly feel his heart lodge in his throat as a flash of memory popped up only to be chased away by the way too loud ring of one of their cellphones. “Shit!” he groaned and threw his other arm over his head as if to bury the noise. “Make it stop Jensen!”

“Hell, I’ll be lucky to find it to break it,” Jensen muttered but did force his blurry eyes open long enough to try to track the annoying ringing phone down to where it seemed like his jacket was laying in the open door of the master bedroom. “Well at least we managed to get upstairs without killing ourselves so we must have finished getting plastered once we got here,” he determined but wasn’t so sure he’d do the same as he gave up the plan to get to his feet and basically crawled to where his jacket was still ringing. “Stupid…people don’t like voicemails?”

“No! Voicemails are bad,” Jared mumbled from where he’d finally found a pillow to cover his head with. “Stupid…message got switched and…”

“You’re confusing reality with Supernatural again, babe,” Jensen replied with a soft chuckle as he finally grabbed his phone, didn’t look to see who it was only hit a button. “What?” he demanded in a growl that was pure Dean Winchester when fully pissed off.

There was a brief pause before a low laugh was heard. “Maybe it is true what they say. You have played that character too long when you start to sound like Dean when you answer the phone, Ackles.”

At first the voice didn’t register and then when it did Jensen fell back on the floor with something between a growl, a curse and a groan. “What the hell do you want, Welling?” he demanded as he placed his former Smallville co-star’s voice…and something began to tickle the back of Jensen’s brain.

“That’s what I was asking you and your partner in drunk dialing when you called me at four in the morning my time so I thought it only fair to return the favor given that you never could wake up after drinking with us without one hell of a hangover,” Tom Welling leaned back in his chair while smiling as the groan he heard again. “Do you remember anything from last night Jensen?”

The bad thing was Jensen actually did think he could remember a few things including making a call to the star of Smallville, which had been their Network’s longest running show…until now and Jensen had always said if they ever beat that record he’d call the man to rub it in his face.

Before getting the part as Dean Winchester on Supernatural, Jensen had briefly been on Smallville. In fact, he’d been written out earlier than planned to allow him to take the part on the new show that would be debuting; the show that Welling and fellow Smallville actor Michael Rosenbaum had jokingly said would be lucky to last two seasons.

Now Supernatural had just closed on 10 seasons with an 11th coming in the fall and Jensen was on the fence about a 12th but hadn’t dismissed it and he kind of thought he and Jared might’ve called Tom Welling up just to point out how wrong he’d been but he hadn’t been positive…until now.

“I won’t apologize for the actual call since you should’ve been expecting me to call but…” Jensen pried his eyes open to try to look for Jared when he heard a sound and saw that the 6’4” man had managed to get up enough to sit on the edge of their bed only to fall back with a mutter about little demons dancing in his head. “I will give a blanket apology for anything said that was too…out of line. Did we say anything too out of line?” he asked when he heard Jared mutter a soft curse and then an equally soft ‘oh shit’ and tried to split his attention between the laughing actor on the phone and where Jared was.

“Oh, I knew you’d be calling,” Welling chuckled and in fact had bet Rosenbaum how long it would be before he got that call. “I just wasn’t expecting it to be at four in the morning and I wasn’t expecting you and Padalecki to be drunk off your asses while you called…and…did Jared just say he had your name tattooed on his thigh?”

Jensen had just been about to throw his phone so he could pass out again when suddenly Jared’s too loud voice made that declaration and he was then trying to turn to look while growling at Welling to shut the hell up because he had not heard anything like that until he finally got turned around on his knees and then his eyes locked on what Jared was trying to show him.

“ _Sonuvabitch_!”

“Okay! I’m just going to hang up now, give Mike a call and then go scrub my brain because while it’s never really been a secret about you and Padalecki to people who know you, there are images I did not want,” Welling laughed. “I’ll leave you to uhh fix this and…take something for that headache before your head explodes.”

Jensen heard the phone disconnect but he was too busy dropping it and getting back to the bed to see the very clear tattoo or mark on Jared’s upper thigh that was indeed his name inside a heart. “Is…is that real?” he asked tightly, squinting before kneeling down on the floor to lean closer so he could actually see.

The tattoo looked…real but Jensen had seen fresh tattoos and this one didn’t look raw enough to be real but since he wasn’t sure and Jared’s eyes were huge as if he wasn’t sure either, Jensen touched it with a careful finger. It smudged a little but didn’t come off but it was enough to let Jensen know it wasn’t real.

“I think it’s some kind of henna like the prop girls use to make fake tattoos,” he said looking up to see Jared was biting his lip and Jensen pushed up to sit beside him, understanding the small hurt puppy look his boyfriend had right then. “Don’t think I’m relieved that it’s not real because I wouldn’t want my name somewhere on your body because I would be honored,” he caught Jared’s face between his palms to catch his eyes. “But if and when we get tattoos and yeah I said we, then it’ll be somewhere that it can be seen. I’m not ashamed of loving you, Jared…but…”

“But we promised Eric not to tell, I know,” Jared did but there were moments he wished it were differently. He also wished his head would stop spinning so much or else Jensen was spinning and he didn’t think that was happening. “Jensen? I…make the room stop moving or else I’m going to…oh God!”

This wasn’t the first time they’d ever gotten drunk together or had to deal with the after effects so even before Jared’s eyes went huge and he tried to move as if to get to the bathroom Jensen was ignoring his own pain and dizziness to grab for a small trashcan near the bed to hold out while grabbing Jared’s shoulders as all the sour liquor in his stomach began to come up.

“It’s okay, Jay. Just let it come up,” Jensen was saying as he worked to ignore his own pitching stomach as well as the foul smell from the trashcan he was trying to hold while also keeping Jared from falling face first into it. “You’ll feel better soon and…we are never drinking this much again…or at least not without a chaperone.”

By the time Jared’s puking turned to dry heaves he was positive he wasn’t taking another drink of anything ever. He fell back on the bed with a groan and then tried to crawl into a ball in the center of it as his head started to try to rumba off his shoulders.

“Dude, what the hell did you drink that I didn’t to make you this sick?” Jensen asked after he managed to dump the trashcan into the toilet, flush it and then repeat the process to wash out the can without losing his own stomach.

Jared had never been able to drink heavily and never the hard stuff so of course Jensen was kicking himself for letting his boyfriend drink more than a couple beers or a single glass of…whatever the hell they started with. He started to head back to the bed to get Jared at least onto a pillow when his phone started ringing again.

“I am changing my number,” Jensen muttered, grabbing it to just hit the speaker button. “Yeah?” he growled while trying to work a sick, hungover, and clingy Jared up onto a pillow.

“Hello, boys.”

The voice that spoke had Jensen’s eyes landing on the phone much like his character would when that particular voice called the Winchesters.

“See? I told you he was really real,” Jared mumbled from where he flopped to his stomach to bury his face in the pillow he’d dragged to him rather than move up to it.

“No, Crowley is not real but his actor might be getting punched when I see him,” Jensen replied, sitting beside Jared to glare at his phone. “Did you forget to leave the demon behind when you left the set, Mark?”

“I thought I’d call and see how Moose was feeling this morning after ingesting that bottle of Tequila before you boys left the set last night,” Mark Sheppard replied, adding with a cough. “And since I was informed by your pissed off bodyguard that it was my fault he got it since I’m the one who delivered it to your trailer as a…good season type of thing I thought before I flew out of here that I’d call and be sure neither one of you needed anything.”

Jensen’s eyes went to slits before moving up to where Jared had somehow managed to pull half of the discarded comforter up and over him. “Tequila,” he muttered and knew now why Jared was so much sicker and hungover than he was. “Damn it. Sam Winchester isn’t the only one who can’t handle that strong of liquor. Especially not on top of everything else he probably drank in between and not on an empty stomach too. Did I see you bring it?”

“No, you were trying to get your phone back after someone locked it in a cabinet when you threatened to reply to some people on Twitter who don’t quite get it yet who you’re with…and by that I mean the lovely lady you’re married to and not the giant moose that…” Mark cut off with a cough as he heard a growl that was only too familiar to his character. “I left when you began singing Shakespeare since the Brit in me should’ve been honor bound to hurt you. Do you need help with him?”

“No, I’ve got it,” Jensen sighed, fingers carding through Jared’s hair to see that he’d passed out or fell to sleep which he figured was the best thing for him. “Though when I see you again I still might hit you.”

“Of course you will, Squirrel,” Mark chuckled and then hung up.

This time when the phone was thrown, it was shut off first. Then Jensen grabbed clean clothes before going to take a fast and cold shower to try to clear his own head.

He was pissed off at himself for drinking too much and not taking care of Jared. He knew the younger actor could drink hard liquor or at least not in large quantities and not a mixture of it so the next few hours and the lingering headache he suspected Jared would have the next day would all be on Jensen and he’d bury his own discomfort to do what he could to make Jared feel better.

The cold shower helped to clear some of the cobwebs and as he pulled on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt before checking on Jared and heading for the kitchen to make coffee and maybe dry toast.

“Oh…” Jensen noticed a trail of clothing and shoes from the hallway upstairs, down the steps, through the living room and to the hall where he guessed they’d started the moment they got in the front door and hadn’t stopped until they hit the bed. “Wish I could remember what the hell we did,” he muttered after picking up all the clothes and depositing them in the laundry room. “Much less…how the hell we got home.”

Turning from starting the coffee, a note on the table told Jensen the answer to how they got home and also that they were so damn lucky their bodyguard was loyal because he feared they’d probably given the man a show to remember and one that could so blow up the fandom if Clif was ever so inclined to talk.

Jensen rested his forehead against one of the upper cabinets while waiting for coffee and toast to make. He tried to piece things together but gave up. He guessed somehow they’d gotten into the makeup trailer for that henna stuff since Jensen figured out in the shower that was what was on Jared’s thigh and his own shoulder since he’d seen a similar heart on the back of his shoulder while in the shower.

When the toaster popping up made his head pound, Jensen knew Jared would be much worse and so knew he only had two options for possible help. The one was out of the question unless Jared kept throwing up. Then a trip to the ER would be called for but only as a last resort. So that left Option B…which would be almost as bad.

Digging in the cabinets and refrigerator for Jared’s favorite jelly, Jensen picked up the phone on the wall to hit a button while trying to figure out the time difference between Vancouver and Texas. Once it was picked up he held the phone away from his ear for the yelling he knew to expect. “Hey,” he began much like he had one time at 16 when calling home had been the last thing he’d wanted to do then either. “It’s your favorite middle child. Huh? What? No! I’m not in jail…just need a fast and simple hangover cure.”

The sharp motherly snap to Donna Ackles voice did not come as a surprise since Jensen had known his mother would react like this so he sat at the kitchen table to accept her stern lecture about not taking better care of himself and then not taking better care of Jared while he was at it.

“Wait. I didn’t say Jared was hungover too so how’d you know that he might be?” Jensen asked with a sinking feeling that Tom Welling wasn’t the only phone call placed the night before.

“Oh, it seemed like after you boys drunk dialed Jared’s brother to ask him a rather interesting question about anatomy, Jeff called your brother so they could share embarrassing little brother stories. Then your brother called your Father and I this morning to say you’d probably be calling for Great-Great Grandma Ackles’ hangover cure so get a pencil and write this down, Jensen Ross,” Donna instructed and gave out the ingredients and instructions to her son before hanging up with a stern order to take care of both of them or when they fly home both men would be grounded.

Jensen stared at the paper in his hand before blowing out a breath. “This won’t be fun to get down him,” he decided but started making the old time cure that both his father and grandfather had sworn by so Jensen hoped it worked as advertised. He also hoped he survived the experience.

The next several hours weren’t as bad as Jensen had feared they’d be. He’d only taken one good solid punch to the face while trying to coax the ‘cure’ down his cranky and still sick boyfriend’s throat. Of course, when Jared was sick or hungover his guilt was in overdrive so the moment he realized he’d hit Jensen hard enough to draw blood he’d been almost in tears and had been easier to get the foul smelling concoction down.

Once it was gone and Jensen had swallowed his own glass while in front of an unhappy Jared and he got a piece of dry toast down them, he curled up on the bed with Jared beside him to fall asleep for the rest of the day.

The sound of the shower running woke Jensen. Moving his hand to feel the empty spot on the bed also told him that Jared must be feeling better if he was in the shower. If Jensen’s head still didn’t ache so badly right then he might have considered joining him but he merely rolled over to his side so he could watch when the bathroom door opened and Jared stepped out in only a towel.

“Feel better?” he asked and smiled that even after 10 years of filming together, of sharing homes on and off and eight years of basically sleeping together he could still make Jared blush if he took him by surprise like he had by speaking when Jared thought he was still sleeping.

“A little,” Jared admitted and meant it. He’d woken up to not feel his head throbbing and while his stomach was still queasy, a couple bites of the leftover toast seemed to help that. He’d decided to try to take a shower and brush his teeth while Jensen had been sleeping. “Do I want to ask what the hell was in that so-called cure?”

Jensen pushed up to an elbow to watch as the towel dropped to allow Jared to pull on a pair of old worn sweatpants to sleep in before slipping back into bed. “Probably not,” he admitted honestly, fingers brushing still wet hair out of clear but tired looking hazel eyes. “Mom said we drunk dialed Jeff by the way.”

“We called my brother?” Jared blinked at that while settling his head over Jensen’s heart. “Why would we call Jeff…and who else did we call?”

“Besides Welling? I’m not sure,” Jensen admitted but figured he’d be scanning their phones to find out. “But as for why we called Jeff…it seems we or you had an anatomy question to ask Dr. Padalecki and he in turned called my brother who ratted us out to Mom and Dad.”

“Oh God,” Jared groaned and was shocked his own mother hadn’t been calling or maybe she had since he had no clue where his cellphone was right that second. “Do you happen to remember what anatomy question we asked?” he asked and wished he did. “Did we watch porn by any chance?”

“Jay, I’m thinking we did a lot of stuff we probably won’t remember but I bet Clif will never forget since he’s the one who brought us to the front door and then went home to bleach his brain…or so his note said,” Jensen said while deciding they’d probably be getting a visit by the man in question if they didn’t call him soon. “We left clothes from the front door to the bedroom and while I was putting that cure together I seemed to recall giving you a pretty good play-by-play description of what I was going to do once we got here and…it looks like I left some pretty nice hickeys on your neck.”

Jared’s smile was soft while his fingertip traced over Jensen’s stomach. He’d seen the marks on his throat while he’d brushed his teeth. He’d also seen the finger shaped bruises on his upper arms from a strength that few people really suspected Jensen possessed. Jared just wished he could remember what they’d done.

“I think I left you some in return too,” Jared had noticed a few on Jensen’s jaw earlier when he’d first woken up and had just lain still to watch Jensen sleep like he sometimes did if he woke up first.

Jensen was a lot more like his character than people thought as Jared had learned early on. Jensen was an immensely private man who kept his deepest emotions to himself unless pushed to the limit or he felt relaxed enough to share them.

It had taken Jared months when they first met to earn his co-star’s trust enough that slowly Jensen let some of his walls down but it wasn’t until the night when Jensen finally admitted he shared Jared’s feelings that the younger man had seen the side of Jensen Ackles that few people got to see; the softer, caring side.

Jensen’s hand moved to his jaw and neck where he’d caught the evidence that they’d both come out of the previous night with proof that they’d done a lot more than either remembered right then. “Maybe we’ll have to try to jog our memories sometime,” he murmured, voice dropping lower when Jared’s finger trailed lower. “Jay.”

The warning was there but when Jensen made no move to catch his hand Jared knew it was mainly out of concern for how he felt and not that the other man didn’t want to do anything. “How do you feel?” he asked as he lifted his head to see Jensen’s eyes were clear, bright and steady. “I mean, I think I got the worst of that ordeal but…”

“Because you had Tequila on top of everything else we drank,” Jensen replied while taking all of 10 seconds to decide before suddenly shifting so Jared’s back was on the bed and he was straddling his waist, fingers gently closing over the bruises he now noticed and frowned slightly. “Jared…I…”

“No, don’t you do that. Don’t you apologize. I’m fine,” Jared knew it bothered Jensen to see bruises like that on him just like it did him the few times he topped and Jensen came away with marks or bruises from Jared’s larger hands. “I am fine and…I really want to feel you now that I’ll remember it.”

Jensen moved his other hand up to lightly brush over Jared’s cheek before leaning down to kiss him slowly, making certain to keep this first kiss light and easy…until he heard a soft grumble that had him chuckling. “Bossy,” he teased a second before claiming Jared’s mouth in a kiss that was hot and demanding but still never cross the line to hurtful.

On the one hand Jensen knew they both needed to sleep and eat or vice-versa but then as their tongues began to tease and play with one another as he felt a strong arm move up to wrap around him, he decided they could do those things later and proceeded to kiss Jared passionately.

Normally Jensen liked to take his time because it was about more than just sex between them. He loved Jared and he loved to show him that in any way possible but that didn’t mean things didn’t get heated at times and while the rough stuff that they both enjoyed wouldn’t be done then, Jensen also knew Jared wasn’t going to be patient enough to allow for slow either.

“Roll over,” he said into a kiss before breaking off to move to allow Jared to roll to his stomach and placing some pillows under him to make this a bit more comfortable for his lover while reaching into the nightstand for the bottle of lube they kept there because even though Jensen could see Jared’s ass didn’t need much stretching from the activities of the night before he would still do a little prepping; if only to hear Jared complain he was taking too long.

Jared wasn’t sure if it was the edge of the hangover that he could still feel or just his need to feel Jensen but despite how he felt that morning he really did want to skip the prep and just move onto the main event.

“Impatient and bossy,” Jensen said when that comment had been tossed out after he’d checked to see how loose and stretched Jared might still be and found he could easily get two fingers in with a third added after just a small amount of work. He kept his fingers away from Jared’s prostate for the moment since he knew the younger man would probably come the moment his cock hit that spot inside him. “Y’know, sometime before we fly home to Austin…or after we get there…we might have to do something about that bossy streak you’ve developed.”

“Hmm, if it involves you cuffing me up and using a couple of those toys that are locked in the closet of your place then I can’t be even bossier if it’ll help,” Jared said helpfully, tossing a look over his shoulder to grin to see Jensen’s eyes had gone to deep green by now. “In fact…”

Jensen’s laugh was deep and rich as he slicked his already half hard cock up before aligning it and giving a solid roll of his hips that took him in a lot deeper than either of them were expecting that quickly.

“Fuck!” Jared groaned as his body was hit with instant pleasure despite a slight burn that meant nothing to him as he felt hot lips kissing over his broad shoulders while Jensen’s hips moved twice more before he was flush. “Jen!”

Jensen felt himself getting close as he gave Jared what he wanted; solid deep thrusts that took his hard cock right up against his prostate until the younger man was lost in pleasure and desire.

This wasn’t slow or lingering like most of their lovemaking was. No, this was more heated passion and need which was something Jensen was only too happy to give them both as he slid one hand under and around to grasp Jared’s hard, ready and dripping cock to begin to stroke it firmly while his cock hit that spot inside his lover until Jared was begging to come.

“Come when you want to, babe,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s ear a second before he raked his teeth over the length of Jared’s neck to bite just enough on his shoulder to mark but not draw blood and felt Jared’s inner muscles clamp down on his and heard a ragged shout before hot come rushed over his hand as Jared climaxed hard and fast.

Jensen didn’t think it would ever fail to be hot as hell to watch Jared come on his cock or even his hand or mouth. It was just hot to watch the younger man climax because Jared’s face was all emotion as he let go and rode the waves of ecstasy that Jensen could give him during their lovemaking.

This time was no different even with them both not 100% up to the task but Jensen gave it his all and then felt his own orgasm hit him with a shudder of need while he’d been focused on helping Jared work through his own until he felt the body under him go limp with a soft sigh of pleasure.

Jensen moved his hand away from Jared’s cock, gave another couple thrusts and then slowly eased out to reach for something to clean them up with before slipping Jared back into the sweatpants that he’d pulled off earlier and then pulled a pair on himself rather than sleep in his jeans.

By the time this had been completed, Jared’s lashes were fluttering as his eyes opened as Jensen slipped under the new comforter and Jared moved automatically into his open arms to find the spot he always laid his head with a soft murmur on contentment when Jensen’s fingers carded back through his hair to settle on the back of his neck. “Thanks.”

“For sex? That’s mutual so I don’t think thanks are needed,” Jensen smiled. “For anything else, I love you, Jared. I’ll do whatever you need or I have to. I’m sorry I let you drink so much and get sick.”

“Hmm, I’m a big boy, Jen. I made the choice to drink so I’ll live with the results,” Jared yawned, settling more against Jensen as his body cooled and now longed for more sleep. “Though…I also learned my lesson and probably won’t be drinking anything more than a few beers for a while. Can we sleep now and order food later?”

A glance at the clock told Jensen they’d probably be ordering Chinese from the place that was open all night but since he wasn’t that hungry and Jared’s eyes were so heavy they were already closing he nodded. “Yeah, we can, babe,” he murmured and saw a flash of dimples before Jared fell to sleep with his one hand lying flat on Jensen’s chest. “Love you, Jay,” he said softly.

“Love you back, Jensen,” Jared mumbled. He wanted to sleep but before he did he lifted his face to meet the slow kiss that was given. “Hmm, love that too. Wake me up like that?”

“I always kiss you when you wake up,” Jensen laughed and kissed Jared again before both men drifted off to sleep.

Thoughts of the following day or months before filming began again put on hold. For the moment, their thoughts were of each other…and of who they’d need to apologize to later on.

**The End**


End file.
